


When The Sun Went Down

by such_heights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-11
Updated: 2007-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius pays Lily a visit one summer evening, and Lily knows an opportunity when she sees one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Sun Went Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 10's prompt. Contains DH canon.

"Oh, look at that mongrel roaming around the street," Petunia said with clear distaste. "I thought the council was meant to be dealing with strays!"

Lily glanced up from her book, and her eyes widened in shock. A very large, very shaggy, very familiar dog was indeed right outside on the street, standing in a pool of orange light. It turned to face the house, and Lily hastily looked down again.

"Right, I'm going to bed," Petunia said, putting her sewing away. "Night!"

"Goodnight," Lily replied distractedly, listening out for her parents' movements. Both seemed to be happily occupied in the living room. As soon as Petunia had gone a safe distance away, she yanked open her window and leaned out into the night. The dog was still out there, and it wagged its tail at the sight of her. Lily smiled, mind casting back to last term, James and Sirius had finally confessed just how they managed some of their misdeeds.

The dog gave an odd sort of wriggle, and shot upwards into Sirius, who instantly struck up a casual pose against the lamppost and started fumbling for a cigarette. "All right, Lily?" he enquired, lighting up.

"What the hell are you doing here, Black?" she said in retort, half-wishing she had her wand to hand and could give him a good hexing for the smirk on his face.

"I'm bored," he replied, "thought I'd drop in old friends, you know…"

"You haven't -- if you've gone within fifty yards of Severus' house I swear I'll --"

Sirius held up a hand. "No, don't worry, barely even crossed my mind. Well, that's a lie, but I haven't touched him," he said with supreme generosity. Lily's urge to hex him grew even stronger.

"So are you coming out or what?" he asked after a moment.

"Sirius!" Lily pulled a scandalised face. "What will my parents say?"

He grinned even wider, and Lily sighed extravagantly, enjoying the way this went. "All right then, let me check if the coast is clear." She listened, and heard the TV still blaring out nice and loudly.

She swung her legs over the window ledge, and Sirius whistled. Now matching his grin, Lily jumped down deftly, landing in a flower patch.

"Nicely done!" Sirius said appreciatively.

"What've you done with that Potter bloke?" she asked. "He in a ditch somewhere?"

"Nah, worse luck. Potters family dinner tonight, all kinds of mad relatives, thought I'd better make a getaway so as not to embarrass the lot of them."

"So you came to harass me instead. Aren't I the lucky one?"

"You love it." Sirius winked, and Lily laughed. "How's your holiday going?"

Lily shrugged. "Oh, you know. Dull. I suppose you two are spending the whole time drinking all the booze you can get your hands on and irritating everyone in the vicinity?"

"I don't know what you mean!" Sirius looked affronted. "Prongs is a model citizen half the time these days anyway."

"I know," Lily said quietly. She hesitated for a moment, then added, "Actually, I was thinking of saying yes next time." Sirius stared at her, seemingly struck speechless. "How mad am I?"

"That's - wow, really?" Sirius asked weakly. She nodded. "Well. Good. I mean, that's good, yeah. He'll be a happy boy."

"I'm sure."

"Hogwarts' two brightest little buttons, all nice and sweet together." Sirius shook his head. "Revolting if you ask me."

"Charming!" Lily gave Sirius an appraising look. "Would you suggest an alternative?"

Sirius looked a little discomfited for the first time. "I'm sorry?"

Lily stepped forward, feeling a little more purposeful. "Have you ever wondered, what if things had worked out a little differently?" Sirius' cigarette was still hanging from his mouth, and she reached up to take it, breathing in one long, slow puff before dropping it to the ground and grinding it into the pavement with her heel. Sirius, to her satisfaction, gulped slightly. "And now I'm going to start getting off with your best friend, and you've never even…"

"I --" Sirius started, and there was a definite catch in his voice. "James," he said heavily, and Lily nodded.

"Yeah. James." And with all sorts of thoughts running through her mind, Lily's hands found his collar, and she pulled him forward until Sirius' mouth met hers. She felt his harsh inward breath, and for a moment he was rigid. Then with a soft hiss, he grasped her waist, and Lily's mouth fell open as she found herself being kissed, and properly, for the first time in far too long.

Sirius' face was unshaven against her hands, and he tasted of nicotine, and his hold was rough as they moved backwards, Lily steering them both to the side of the house. The sun-drenched bricks were still warm at her back while Sirius' cold palms snaked up underneath her t-shirt, fingers brushing along her stomach.

"You know, if the girls in my dormitory could -- _oh_ ," she finished a little breathlessly, as Sirius ducked his head, his teeth scraping against her neck.

Lily's head thudded back, and she could feel her control slipping, Sirius sliding one hand up her thigh and the other down her side. This would never do, and so she grabbed hold of his jacket and spun them around, pushing his shoulders against the wall as she kissed him again. Sirius made a little, almost desperate sound, and there was some half-uttered word on his tongue. Lily pulled away.

Sirius blinked slowly, and he seemed about to say something, but Lily held up a hand. "Thank you," she said softly, "I was worried I was out of practice."

"You're --" Sirius began, and she shook her head to silence him.

She continued thoughtfully, "I'm still not sure of something, though. When we get together, James and I - who is it you'll be jealous of? Which one of us do you really want, Sirius? Me… or him?"

Sirius looked thunderstruck, and Lily smiled sweetly, kissing him gently on the cheek. "Good night, then. Thanks for the visit."

She walked back to the front of the house, and clambered back in through the window. It was some time before she heard a rustling noise, and a dog appeared on her front lawn again, turning to stare at her for a long moment before padding off into the night. Humming a little summer melody, Lily pulled the window shut and closed the blinds, before heading up to her room, sitting on her bed with what could almost be deemed a smirk playing on her features.


End file.
